Amor Forzado
by Haibara Kagamine
Summary: Rin ama a Len...pero Len es novio de Miku, aunque no es porque quiera...¿Por qué son novios? ¿Rin y Len estarán juntos?


Este es un one-shoot RinxLen...Espero que les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de Crypton Future Media

AMOR FORZADO

* * *

><p>PDV DE 3ra PERSONA:<p>

Ahí estaban, Miku y Len, la pareja más perfecta de la escuela…cual escuela…de la ciudad, o eso creían los habitantes de Tokyo, Len, por Miku no sentía nada, Miku llevaba extorsionándole ya 2 años, la condición…

-(¡Maldita sea!...que haré…si no arreglo esto para en dos años…)  
>-¡LEN-KUN! Aquí está tu helado de banana –dijo Rin<br>-gracias Rin-chan, y…cuéntame, ¿Qué era eso urgente que debías mostrarme?  
>-eso, eso, "debía", pero no lo haré…<br>-¿eh~?... ¿entonces para que vine?  
>-lo siento, pero mira esto que me eh encontrado…-la rubia saco de su blusa un pequeño gato<br>-es muy adorable, ¿de quién es?... ¿es tuyo?  
>-no…<br>-¿entonces…?  
>-adivina…solo diré que no es mio<br>-¿eh~?...a ti te encantan los gatos...es por eso que te los llevas a no se donde, y te los quedas para ti sola, al menos que...¿me lo estás obsequiando?

Rin se quedó callada, bajo la cabeza y asintió algo sonrojada

PDV DE RIN:

Len es tan lindo conmigo, es una buena persona…yo lo amo, pero sé que no me ama por que sale con Miku…bueno, no es culpa de ella, mi timidez no me permitió declararme a tiempo…y se me adelanto…para cuando eso…

* * *

><p><strong><em>===FLASHBACK===<em>**

_-(Len, hace tiempo quería decirte que…¡NO PUEDO!)_

_Se ve como Rin caminaba al parque donde suele quedarse Len los fines de semana...practicando que y como le iba a decir a Len lo que sentía por el._

_-(¡NO, YO PUEDO, SE QUE PUEDO…PUEDO Y LO HARÉ!…oh, ahí está Len)…hola Le-…_  
><em>Junto al rubio estaba Miku, declarándosele a Len, rápidamente Rin se escondió y escucho la conversación…<em>

_-y bueno… ¿quieres ser mi novio?_  
><em>-...<em>  
><em>-(Di que no, por favor di no…)-se repetía Rin en la cabeza una y otra vez esperando a que fuera la repuesta de Len.<em>  
><em>-si…seré tu novio…<em>

_Rin quedo en Shock durante unos segundos, al volver a ella misma salió corriendo rápidamente…¿A dónde?...ni ella misma sabia en ese instante…solo sabía que era a un lugar lejano a ese, donde pudiera estar sola, todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, inclusive si era toda la vida_

_Cansada de correr, llega a un jardín extenso…_

_-(No lo puedo creer, Len…y Miku…)_

_De los ojos de Rin empezaron a brotar lágrimas que pronto crearían un llanto, un triste llanto, a lo que parecía, duraría mucho…Rin, trato de sentarse en una banca, pero fallo cayendo en un arbusto, que la llevo a un jardín aún más grande._

_-(este lugar…jamás lo había visto…se lo enseñare a Len…algún día…)_

**_===FIN DE FLASHBACK===_**

* * *

><p>Se suponía que le enseñaría el jardín…pero…vino con Miku …-se puede ver como Miku traía un helado de banana- banana, como el de Len...creo, que es hora de olvidarme de él…pero como olvidar que me gusta mi hermanastro…alguien a quien veo cada día…<p>

-Así es…Rin y Len son hermanastros, los padres de Len siempre quisieron una niña, fue por eso que adoptaron a una niña, de la edad de Len por ciertas razones.

PDV DE LEN:

Genial, estoy con el amor de mi vida…y con Miku, podría haber algo peor…si tan solo Miku no hubiera dicho eso…

* * *

><p><strong><em>===FLASHBACK===<em>**

_-Miku… ¿Qué haces aquí…?...digo, a esta hora andas en tu casa comiendo puerros…_  
><em>-Mira…para mí hay algo más importante que los puerros.<em>  
><em>-WOW…que milagro, ni Dios hace que digas eso… ¿qué es más importante para ti que los puerros?<em>  
><em>-tú Len, eres el amor de mi vida…<em>  
><em>-pero yo amo a Rin…y lo sabes bien…<em>  
><em>-lo se…pero vengo con otros fines…<em>  
><em>-¿eh?<em>  
><em>-Querido Len…si amas a Rin no quieres que le pase nada, ¿no?<em>  
><em>-O-Ok Miku…me asustas...no estarás pensando en…<em>  
><em>-sí, si no te vuelves mi novio…no sé qué podría pasar con Rin…y bueno… ¿quieres ser mi novio?<em>  
><em>-(¡MALDITA BRUJA!…no quiero que le pase nada a Rin…)-si…seré tu novio…<em>

**_===FIN DE FLASHBACK===_**

* * *

><p>-Oye, Rin…papá dijo que hoy habrá una reunión familiar en casa, ¿no?...<br>-si…dijo que llevaras a Miku…  
>-oh~…reunión familiar…e iré con mi novio…<p>

Dijo Miku agarrando el brazo de Len, y el rubio harto de tener que salir con Miku:

-…¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!...Miku, tú no me gustas y jamás me gustaste…y quiero terminar contigo…no aguanto tener que fingir que te amo...la única razón por la que salia contigo era...¡NO DIRÉ PORQUE, SOLO DIRÉ QUE ESTO SE ACABO!  
>-Len-kun…<br>-Len… (Estas me las pagas Rin)

A toda velocidad Miku salió corriendo a la casa de Rin y de Len, aunque ellos no sabían.

PDV DE MIKU:

El plan es echar gasolina en las habitaciones, el comedor, los baños y con una larga mecha que saldrá de la habitación de huéspedes a un gran árbol, donde me esconderé. Así que Len no será mi novio…ja…haber que hace la familia Kagamine cuando su casa quede envuelta en llamas junto a todos sus miembros dentro… ¿solo Rin?...no, eso es historia, la familia Kagamine debe desaparecer…porque de seguro, todos son iguales.

PDV DE 3ra PERSONA:

Así llega la noche y toda la familia Kagamine está reunida en casa, todos en el segundo piso viendo fotos, y recordando su vida-(en la reunión solo se encuentran hermanos, hermanas e hijos...y la casa, más que casa es mansión)-

-Que comience la diversión-dice Miku en su puesto prendiendo la mecha-ahora…te arrepentirás de romper conmigo…y amar a Rin.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la casa estuviera en llamas, los bomberos y los policías llegaron en segundos y los vecinos estaban escandalizados por el fuego, Miku se mezcló con los demás fingiendo miedo, los bomberos empezaron a sacar a todos en la casa, pero…uno de ellos se resistió y no salio de la casa Kagamine, ese era Len, quien tenía una misión en ese momento:

-¡RIN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!  
>-¡LEN!, ¡QUE HACES… ¿PORQUE TE-…?!-decía asustado su padre<br>-¡RIN ESTA EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN, NO SALIO A TIEMPO!  
>-Len… ¿tanto amas a Rin?-dijo Miku desde la descontrolada multitud<p>

Len corría por los pasillos de su casa, pero el fuego no le permitía avanzar…Len estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que:  
>-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN! *coff-coff* por favor…<br>-¡RIN! , tranquila, yo te sacare de aquí…

Len corre para evitar un daño mayor. No paraba, así evitaba el daño, al llegar encuentra a Rin en el suelo rodeada por las llamas, carga a Rin para salir, pero toda salida era cubierta, no solo por llamas, sino por la misma casa que ya empezaba a derrumbarse…Len vio una oportunidad.

-(la ventana…) *mira a Rin* (saltare, no importa mi vida…solo me importas tú, Rin)-Len se acerca a la ventana para saltar, pero.

-no Len…si saltas, te harás daño…  
>-sabes que ya eh saltado por la ventana varias veces y no me pasa nada<br>-pero con peso extra podrías romperte un brazo, o una pierna…  
>-tú lo vales Rin…<br>-¿eh?...  
>-Rin, siempre quise decirte que te amo…<br>-Len…  
>-sé que es enfermizo ya que somos hermanos y eso…pero yo-<p>

El Kagamine se quedó callado con un beso que le dio Rin…pero este beso no era uno común, era un beso apasionado, para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad

-Rin… ¿tú me amas?  
>-por algo el beso…no es enfermizo…soy adoptada…¿recuerdas?<br>-sí, lo recuerdo… ¿lista?  
>-te dije que es peligroso<br>-y yo que tú lo vales  
>-ok, no hay quien te gane…si, lista…<br>-…a la cuenta de 3, salto…1…2… ¡3!

Len salto por la ventana cayendo en los cojines que habían colocado en la mañana para jugar con sus sobrinos Rinto y Lenka

-qué suerte… ¿no crees Rin?  
>-sí, que bien que Rinto y Lenka estuvieron aquí<br>-no, que suerte que seas tan floja como para no recoger esto  
>-me dices esto y aun así te quiero…<p>

Rin y Len se besan, todos se sorprendieron…no por asco, realmente era por que Miku estaba ahí…como si nada

-Hatsune… ¿no te sientes traicionada ni nada?-pregunto el primo de Len, Rei  
>-no…ni debería…jamás debí forzarle a ser mi novio… creo, que ya eh causado mucho daño<br>-sí, tanto emocional como económico-dijo la hermana de Rei, Rui  
>-…nuestras familias tienen millones, y esto no es nada para mí, ni para ustedes…les pagare todo…pagare todo…<br>-¿de qué hablas?  
>-bueno…tengo 16…pero aun así, con todo lo que eh hecho, podría ir a la prisión…<br>-ya veo…te entregaras…  
>-si…eh hecho cosas horribles…extorsioné…ataqué contra la casa Kagamine…y…soy culpable de asesinato<br>-¡¿A-A-ASESINATO?!  
>-si…recuerdas a mi hermano…me decía que lo que hacía estaba mal…no soporte y lo mate, el cadáver…esta en mi jardín… él jamás fue a una escuela de medicina…él fue al otro mundo…<br>-ya veo…

* * *

><p>1 AÑO DESPUÉS:<p>

Rin y Len son novios, todos en su familia apoyan su amor, y planean casarse en 1 año, cuando Miku cumpla 18, Miku cumple su condena en la cárcel y encontró su amor en la misma, Kaito Shion, con 19 años. Son la pareja de la prisión.

-sabes Len…este tiempo que ah pasado, es… muy lindo…en verdad, gracias por ser mi novio.  
>-Rin…soy yo quien debe darte gracias por aceptar mi amor.<br>-te amo Len.  
>- pero no mas que yo a ti.<p>

Rin y Len se dan un beso que deja más que claro, que su amor jamás terminara…

FIN

* * *

><p>Miku fue a prisión solamente por quemar la casa Kagamine, no por extorsión o asesinato, por entregarse y ser menor de edad, solo fue sentenciada a 2 años, según mi historia claro está... en esta historia tenia 16, tal como Rin y Len...Rinto y Lenka son niños pequeños, no es necesario saber la edad exacta.<p> 


End file.
